


13 Days of Jun

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1. juncheol - beach date (kind of), 2. junhan - amusement park date (kind of), 3. junshua - han river date, 5. soonhui - carnival date, 6. wonhui - bookstore date, 7. junhoon - cat cafe date, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: There are 13 people in Seventeen who love Wen Junhui dearly.(Yes, thirteen.)





	1. JunCheol - Beach Date (kinda)

**Juncheol - Beach Date (Kinda)**

\---

The beach is beautiful with blue waters and even bluer skies. Today is the perfect day to lounge on the beach under a sun umbrella and just enjoy the gentle breeze with someone special—emphasis on the someone special like a _boyfriend_.

“Someone’s looking perky.”

“Shut up Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says deadpan. He glares at his friend, but Jeonghan is unfazed, staring out towards the sea with a content smile. They’re sitting on a spread-out towel with a beach umbrella propped up with a large cooler. “It’s mostly your fault.”

“It’s only an eleventh part my fault,” Jeonghan shrugs. He makes a vague hand motion towards the beach. “Everyone wanted to come to the beach and look at how much fun they’re having.”

Seungcheol looks forward and squints. He thinks he sees ten blurry figures trying to bury someone.

“Looks more like attempted murder to me,” Seungcheol scoffs. He picks at the sand stuck between his toes and sighs loudly.

He knows he’s sulking like a child. On any other day, he’d be out there, kicking up sand and chasing the waves. The weather is so perfect that even _Wonwoo_ decided to forego his games and run out towards the waters. If he had meant to bring all the members, Seungcheol would not be sitting on the beach towel with all their bags, but he hadn’t.

It was supposed to be a trip just for Seungcheol and _Junhui_. With their busy schedules, they’ve barely had time to even talk much less go out on a date. With a tiny window of free time, Seungcheol saw the opportunity and jumped on it.

Unfortunately, asking Junhui in the middle of the living room with six other of their members listening was not the smartest idea Seungcheol, especially when one of those members had been Yoon Jeonghan.   

“You could have told us it was supposed to be a date,” Jeonghan comments. “If you just said it was for an anniversary, we would have left you two alone.”

“That’s called _lying_ ,” Seungcheol says.

“A means to an end,” Jeonghan replies.

Seungcheol looks over at the other, and Jeonghan has a look of forced nonchalance. Seungcheol smiles. Jeonghan feels a little guilty, eh? Serves him right. 

“Still lying,” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “He’s having fun so I guess it all works out.”

Seungcheol looks out towards the group and spots his boyfriend at the edge. Junhui is laughing oh-so-brightly, watching the Soonyoung and Seokmin compete with full body gags. Seungcheol isn’t surprised to find himself smiling. There’s always been something about Junhui’s joy that warms him to the core and spreads happy tingles to the ends of his fingertips. 

They make eye contact across the beach, and Junhui waves. There’s nothing special in that action, but Seungcheol still feels his cheek burn with affection. He buries his face in his hands. Oh god, help, he’s so in love. 

“Hyung!” 

Seungcheol looks up to see Junhui jogging up to them. In his swim trunks and a thin jacket, Junhui looks like he just ran off the pages of a summer magazine spread. 

“Jeonghan-hyung, can you give me Seokmin’s sunscreen?” Junhui asks, standing at the edge of the towel. He smiles brightly at Jeonghan, and Seungcheol pouts at the lack of attention. 

“Why didn’t he put it on before he ran out?” Jeonghan questions. With a great sigh of reluctance, he starts digging through the carelessly tossed pile of bags. 

With Jeonghan’s back turned, Junhui kneels next to Seungcheol and shuffles closer. 

“Thanks for this trip,” Junhui whispers in his ear. “I’m really glad you brought it up.” 

Seungcheol grins and he’s about to reply when Junhui presses a quick peck on the cheek. Caught off guard, Seungcheol turns towards his boyfriend and Junhui is quick to swoop in for a kiss on his other cheek. 

Both times, Seungcheol is left speechless with his mouth wide open and jaw slack. He must look comical because Junhui bursts out in loud laughs. 

“Moon Junhui, you’ve gotten sly,” Jeonghan says. Swinging the sunscreen bottle between his thumb and pointer finger, he has the other hand on his hip with a look of mock disapproval. “Distracting me so you two can do your hanky-panky.” 

“I only learn from the best,” Junhui replies with a purposeful wink. 

“Flattery gets you everywhere,” Jeonghan smiles. He pats Junhui’s head with the sunscreen bottle and rolls himself to his feet. “I’ll take this to Seokmin so you two can have some _alone_ time.” 

“Wait, I didn’t mean for—” Junhui starts to say, getting up from the towel. He doesn’t get to finish as Seungcheol tugs him back into his arms. “Eh?” 

Junhui’s first reaction to falling backward is flailing so he might have smacked Seungcheol in the face at some point, but that doesn’t deter Seungcheol in the slightest. There’s a little maneuvering on both ends before Seungcheol manages to settle Junhui in between his legs with his arms wrapped around the other’s waist. 

“Were you going to run away after teasing me?” Seungcheol asks, stretching his neck to hook his chin onto Junhui’s shoulder. “Let Jeonghan get some sun.” 

“Well,” Junhui says slowly. He sinks down into Seungcheol chest and giggles softly. “Seokmin didn’t ask for sunscreen.” 

“You—did you really just?” Seungcheol chokes. He raises a fist towards his friend’s retreating back. “Ha! Take _that_ Yoon Jeonghan!” 

“Shh! Do you want him to come back?” Junhui shushes loudly, but he’s giggling too hard to sound any bit authoritative. He grabs Seungcheol’s outstretched hand and pulls it back, gently coaxing his fist open and intertwining their fingers together. “I kind of wanted a little alone time.” 

“Me too,” Seungcheol admits a little too eagerly, but he’s beyond caring. He nuzzles into the crook of Junhui’s neck with a silly grin. “I really just want you.”

Seungcheol watches with amusement as Junhui’s ears and neck flush pink, and there’s something so fluttery knowing he’s the one who caused it. 

“Well, you have me,” Junhui says softly.

Seungcheol doesn’t know whether it was possible to die from happiness so he falls over, pulling Junhui down with him. Junhui goes down laughing and kicking sand onto the towel, but he doesn’t let go of their intertwined fingers. 

Not that it would have mattered. They would have found each other again and again and again—

The beach is beautiful with blue waters and even bluer skies. Today is the perfect day to lounge on the beach under a sun umbrella and just enjoy the gentle breeze with someone special—someone special like Junhui.

\---

(Choi Seungcheol loves Wen Junhui.)


	2. JunHan - Amusement Park Date (Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui invites Jeonghan to the amusement park, but is this a date?

**Junhan - Amusement Park Date (Kinda)**

\---

Wen Junhui isn’t a patient man, especially in the face of food. 

Sitting on the end of a long bench, he stares at the snow cone stand with a grim expression. Even as a bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face, Junhui knows he should wait for Jeonghan. After all, Junhui was the one who asked Jeonghan out to begin with—Junhui breathes in nervously and exhales. 

He’s never done something like this before. 

Junhui has had a couple of relationships here and there in his school days where he pretty much dated within his friend circles. He’s never dated outside his own comfort zone, and the handsome secretary Yoon Jeonghan is _definitely_ outside Junhui’s comfort zone.

Even so, Junhui put on his most confident face and walked across the hall to the secretary’s office. He asked Jeonghan to join him at the amusement park because he scored free tickets. Junhui also chickened out last second, stammering _it’s a super casual friend hangout thing like really casual hanging out with a friend_ —but Jeonghan had been the one to say with smile: 

“So it’s a date then.” 

Last night, Junhui suggested they meet at the snow cone stand just outside the amusement park over text. He got the cutest little dancing bunny emoticon going _OK_ in response. With the time and place confirmed, Junhui went to bed with a giddy toss and turn. 

It’s been a good half an hour since their scheduled time. 

Earlier that morning, Junhui got a message from Jeonghan— _ah, I may be a little late_. So Junhui didn’t think much when the first ten minutes rolled by. He amused himself with plotting out an efficient route through all the rides and attractions.

But as the morning slowly got later, the sun got brighter and warmer. Watching people walk by with snow cones in hand is becoming harder and harder, but Junhui stubbornly waits.

He’s not sure why he doesn’t just text Jeonghan and just ask: _Hyung, are you okay? Where are you? Did something happen?_ Well, he does have an idea. Junhui looks down at his shoes and wonders.

He wants to take Jeonghan’s words at face value. This is a date. A full-fledged amusement park date where they’ll go on rides, take hundreds of selfies and watch the fireworks together. But what if Junhui shouldn’t take Jeonghan’s words at face value? 

Jeonghan has always been known to be easy with his affections. From his three years working with the other man, Junhui knows that Jeonghan likes him, but is this like merely as a caring hyung?

Junhui shakes his head to clear his thoughts. What’s the point of worrying about that now? He stands up from the bench and marches towards the snow cone stand. If anything, food will help to distract! 

“One snow cone please!” Junhui orders with a little most gusto than necessary. The employee looks up at him bewildered so Junhui repeats his order, pointing at the cup on the display. “One snow cone please?” 

While she started off with a confused look on her face, the employee reverts quickly to a bright customer service smile, asking about flavors and toppings.    

In five minutes, Junhui has his little snow cone in a cup with little colored mochi bits sprinkled on top. He’s about to dig in with his spoon when a better idea comes to mind. 

He takes out his phone and flips his camera towards himself. Turning around in place to find the best lighting, Junhui holds the snow cone up to his lips and snaps a picture. He takes a couple more, varying the shadows and the angle of the snow cone. 

Satisfied with his little endeavor, Junhui goes into his gallery to choose the best one and sends it off to his friend Minghao with a little caption: _Jealous of my snow cone? ;)_  

Back on the bench, Junhui receives a reply just as he’s about to dig into his sweet treat. 

 _That’s not a snow cone, but yeah, I am kind of jealous._  

Junhui looks at his dessert cup and then back to the message and then back again at the cup. 

Oh. 

He stares at the bright blue lettering on the side of the cup: Shaved Snow. 

 _Oh_. 

Junhui jumps up from his seat and runs up to the snow cone—no, the _shaved snow_ stand. 

“Uh, where do they sell snow cones?” Junhui asks, slamming his cup on the counter in his haste. The startled employee stares at him but automatically points down the row of food stands. “Thanks!” 

“Wait you forgot your cup—!” she tries to call after him, but he can no longer hear her. 

Junhui sprints down the way, looking around wildly for the words _snow cone_. He thinks he catches the word _cone_ , but Junhui spots who he’s looking for instead. 

“Jeonghan-hyung!” 

Junhui slides to a stop in front of the other man, heaving. He wishes he could attribute the bright flush on his face purely to physical exertion, but the snow cone in Jeonghan’s hand reminds him of his shameful mistake. 

“Sorry, I thought—uh, I told you snow cone, but I accidentally thought snow cones were shaved snow and so I didn’t mean to—” Junhui rambles and Jeonghan listens to his tirade with amusement. “And you know Minghao? Yeah, from my department? He’s the one I sent a selfie to and he told me, uh, that those weren’t snow cones and I realized that I told you the wrong place and—” 

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan laughs, interrupting Junhui mid breath. He pats the other’s shoulder comfortingly. “I should have called.” 

“No, hyung, I—I should have called or texted or whatever,” Junhui says quickly, trying to get out as much of his apology as he could before he backed down in embarrassment. “I’m really sorry that you ended up waiting out here in the sun for so long.” 

“You’re here now,” Jeonghan says, shrugging. He holds out the snow cone. “I got cherry and grape. Sorry I wasn’t sure what flavors you liked.” 

“Uh, I like most things!” 

“Would I be included in ‘most things’ that you like?” Jeonghan asks. 

Unprepared, Junhui almost drops the snow cone. He catches it before it tipped over but also spills half of the diluted syrup all over his hands. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t expect you to—” Jeonghan laughs nervously. He fishes out some paper napkins from his pockets and hands them over. 

“Oh, it’s fine! I’m just clumsy!” Junhui insists, wiping his hands vigorously. 

“I guess I’m glad you made it,” Jeonghan says. His tone is hesitant and so unlike the cool confidence Jeonghan speaks with in the office. Junhui looks up from his task and he’s surprised to see a faint blush on the other’s cheeks. “For a moment, I thought that you might…have not wanted to come.”  

“But I invited you,” Junhui says blankly.

“Uh, I may have been a little too pushy?” Jeonghan shrugs. He scratches the back of his head and does a little open mouth grimace. “I sort of imposed that this hangout was a date and well, I mean, it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it—”

“I want it to be!” Junhui yells. He’s so loud that everyone around them stops to stare, even Jeonghan seems startled at the outburst. Junhui slowly shrinks into himself in embarrassment, but he looks resolutely back at Jeonghan. “I want this to be a date.” 

Jeonghan stares at him for a moment more. Junhui begins fidgeting with the melting snow cone. Just when Junhui is ready to change the topic, Jeonghan’s eyes crinkle and his lips turn upwards. Unlike his professional smile, this one is a little awkward and a little too boyish, but Junhui doesn’t think he’s seen anything quite as pretty. 

“Then let’s go on a date,” Jeonghan says. 

As they walk towards the amusement park entrance, Junhui looks over and catches the other’s gaze. Jeonghan’s eyes are twinkling, and Junhui wonders whether the fireworks are night will even compare.

“What are you thinking about?” Jeonghan asks. 

“Nothing,” Junhui replies, leaning over to bump their shoulders together. He supposes he’ll have to spend the entire day with his date to find out. “Just you.”

At the end of the night, Junhui finds out the fireworks are even more beautiful reflected in Jeonghan’s eyes.

\---

(Yoon Jeonghan loves Wen Junhui.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so this was originally in jeonghans POV 'cause the entire series is everybody loves wen junhui BUT JUN'S STORY WAS FUNNIER so there we go. so lol i feel like i didn't go too much into jeonghan's feelings but i was hoping to portray it through his more awkward mannerisms and just general nervousness. LOL BASICALLY IM NOT TOO HAPPY WITH THE CHP so i went back and like rewrote half of it and then spent all of this morning editing it :////
> 
> IT'S FLUFF RIGHT?? its a cute lil story w/ fluff and yes yoon jeonghan loves wen junhui.


	3. Junshua - Han River Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely in the top ten best anime confessions ever.

**Junshua - Han River Date**

\---

“Do you want to go cycling by the Han River with me?”

“Who me?” Junhui asks bewildered, pointing at himself.

Joshua looks around the otherwise empty room, squinting to find someone else. He makes an exaggerated motion of searching for Junhui’s absent roommates. Junhui also looks around from his half-reclined position on his bed as though he could possibly spot someone Joshua couldn’t.

“Looks like everyone else ran away,” Joshua says with a sigh. He couldn’t keep the teasing smile off his lips so he doesn’t try. “I guess you’re stuck with me then.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind!” Junhui insists. He sits up in bed and shakes his head. “It’s just…I’m not your usual cycling partner.”

“I thought it might be nice to invite you out for once,” Joshua says, and it’s true. He’s never invited Junhui before. The younger seems to enjoy his free time indoors a lot so Joshua wondered whether he should even try. But cycling wasn’t like exercising at the gym so he took a leap of faith. “I feel like we don’t get to hang out a lot anymore.”

“I would love to go,” Junhui says quickly. He slides off the bed and pulls out a light jacket from the pile of folded clothes on the dresser. The clothes fall off and land into a messy clump on the floor. “Ah, I’ll get that later.”

“We don’t have to leave right this moment,” Joshua laughs. He glances at the time on his phone. “Meet downstairs in ten?”

“I’ll see you in ten then,” Junhui agrees with an embarrassed smile.

It takes about half an hour for them to finally get onto the rented bikes and start cycling down the Han River. The weather is perfect. The summer heat isn’t upon them yet and the slowly setting sun casts a hazy golden glow on everything, from the tip of Junhui’s nose to the ripples in the water.

Joshua peddles and holds, letting the momentum of the wheels take him forward. On the other hand, Junhui has no constant rhythm and seems to peddle again whenever the bike slowly starts to tip over. They tried to talk but after a few near collisions and a close case of running over another cyclist, they decide to bike in silence or in full song.

After a good stretch of distance, Joshua looks over and almost bursts out laughing. Junhui has a habit of craning his neck forward when he dances, but he didn’t think the other would do it during cycling. The laughter shakes his bike so much Joshua is forced to stop and lean against the handle bars, waiting for the giggles to subside.

“Hyung?” Junhui asks, stopping his bike.

“Nothing, I just—” Joshua says, clearing his throat. He looks up and Junhui is blinking at him curiously. “You’re cute.”

“What?” Junhui frowns. He opens his mouth to further question, but Joshua interrupt him.

“Let’s take a break?” Joshua asks. He points off the road where there is a table and benches. “If you didn’t have any dinner plans, we can order some food.”

“Oh, what food were you thinking of?” Junhui questions. His attention is immediately diverted. He gets off his bike and carries it eagerly to the bench. “If we’re here then—”

“I was thinking maybe fried chicken or ramen,” Joshua suggests. They pile the bikes against the table and move to clear off the flyers piled high. Junhui shuffles the flyers aside but Joshua spots a familiar logo. He pulls it out of Junhui’s small pile and holds it out for the other to read. “Fried chicken delivery? This place has the super spicy kind.”

“We won’t tell the others then,” Junhui whispers loudly. “Let’s definitely not send a picture of us eating to the group chat.”

“We definitely will not,” Joshua agrees solemnly. Their eyes meet and they smile gleefully at each other. Screw that, they’ll take all the selfies of them enjoying their meal to taunt their fellow bandmates with. “I’ll order then?”

“Super spicy for me please!” Junhui requests. He points towards the main road. “I think there’s a convenience store over there? Want me to buy any drinks or snacks?”

“Just a cola for me,” Joshua answers, typing in the number with deft fingers. He waves as the younger jogs towards the store. “Hello? Hi, can we order—”

When their food arrives, Junhui has already finish half the packet of jelly snacks he promised was for dessert. He’s still chewing on a jelly when Joshua gets up to pay.

“It didn’t spoil my appetite, I promise!” Junhui declares, holding out his hands to grab the take-out bag.

“Hm, someone also promised not to snack before dinner,” Joshua says, looking out towards the Han River with a thoughtful chin tap. “I wonder who that was?”

“Who knows?” Junhui nods in question. He grabs the plastic bag and begins pulling out the boxes. “They must have left already. Perfect, more food for us!”

“You don’t get to avoid the question like that,” Joshua says, but Junhui is already shoving an open box of fried chicken in his hands.

“I’m going to take a picture for the group chat,” Junhui clarifies, holding up his phone.

Presenting the food to the camera, Joshua poses with an open-mouthed smile— _hey look what I have here?_ He watches Junhui tap the screen, but there’s a mischievous little smile on the other’s lips. After a few moments of Junhui insisting for another picture between giggles, Joshua puts the warm box down on the table and gives Junhui a stern look.

“What were you doing?” Joshua asks, trying to look as serious as possible, but he’s failing miserably. Junhui’s expression is torn between hiding his mischief and proudly showing Joshua what he did. “I’m going to see it in the group chat regardless.”

“You’re right!” Junhui concedes. He quickly turns his phone around to show Joshua his achievement. “I took some video and made cute little clips!”

The Joshua on the phone screen had little animated bunny ears that flopped back and forth. Junhui swipes to the side and a different clip comes up. This time a long cartoon strand of drool is dripping off Joshua’s lips and onto the fried chicken. Junhui smiles brightly as he swipes again. This time Joshua is surrounded by a large outline heart with little hearts floating around his head and the words _I love you_ at the bottom.

The small clip itself isn’t as odd as Junhui’s sudden pause, and the nervous lick of his lips like he didn’t mean for Joshua to see.  

“That’s just a random filter,” Junhui says nonchalantly, swiping to more clips in his gallery. “I have more.”

Joshua isn’t paying attention to the animated clips but rather observing the other’s carefully blank expression. Joshua recognizes the look. It’s Junhui default acting face when he shuffles his own feelings behind a malleable mask ready to take on any emotion asked of him.

So what feelings is Wen Junhui trying to hide? Joshua doesn’t hide his own smile nor does he look back to the phone screen. He’s content watching the younger get flustered at the attention.

“Let’s hurry and eat,” Junhui says, refusing to look Joshua in the eye. He shoves his phone aside and turns away to grab the other take-out box. “I’m starving.”

Joshua takes the avoidance in stride. After all, his own stomach is growling.

If nothing else, Junhui bounces back from the awkward silence quickly as they started eating.

It’s easy to talk to Junhui. He’s always eager to listen. His occasional stories are always bright and told with child-like glee. They chat about the things they’ve been up to, the conversations they’ve had and the funny events the other wasn’t present at.

“And that’s what Soonyoung had told Jihoon,” Junhui continues, unaware of the hot sauce on the side of his mouth. “But of course—”

Joshua does try to listen to Junhui’s story, but his eyes keep flickering to the sauce smudge. He takes into the account the distance between them and the movement of Junhui’s animated hands before leaning over the table.

Junhui is staring at him with wide eyes when Joshua uses his thumb to wipe the sauce away. The sun has completely given away to the night sky, and Junhui’s eyes are bright with the reflection of the fluorescent street lights. It’s a nice quiet moment. The only thing that would have made this moment even more anime worthy would be if a gentle breeze scattered flower petals—

The wide eyes suddenly narrow. Joshua laughs at Junhui’s scandalized look when they both realize at the same time that Joshua’s hands are still covered with chicken grease.

“Sorry! It looked easier in animes,” Joshua laughs, giving his best apologetic smile. He grabs a napkin this time and manages to wipe the sauce off successfully. “Sorry, what were you saying about Jihoon?”

Touching the corner of his mouth, Junhui stares at Joshua with a look of bewilderment.

“You had a little sauce on your face,” Joshua explains, but he knows that’s not the clarification Junhui’s looking for.

“Hyung,” Junhui says quietly. He meets Joshua’s eye without wavering. “Is this a date?”

“If you want it to be,” Joshua offers. He hopes he at least sounds confident and not like the jittery ball of nerves stuck in his throat.

“I want it to be,” Junhui answers. He reaches over the table and takes Joshua’s oily hand into his.

Joshua laughs at the weird feeling, but he doesn’t pull away. He intertwines their greasy fingers and nods.

“Alright,” Joshua says. “Then this is a date.”

This was definitely in the top ten best anime confessions ever.

\---

(Joshua Hong loves Wen Junhui.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'cause we all know shua would have learned his smooth moves from animes. LOL sorry i just couldn't help myself 'cause i've done something similar before? where i tried to wipe my younger cousin's mouth but i forgot my hands were still covered in syrup and well, that went well LOL it's not as easy as it looks in those darn animes!!!
> 
> thanks for reading ^u^ just lil bits of jun affection here and there~ 
> 
> originally these were supposed to be like 500 word shorts about junxsomeone cuddling or doing something cute but then they evolved into dates and these dates are getting more and more involved lol someone help.


	4. 5. Soonhui - Carnival Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung is on a mission: Acquire Cat Plush.

**Soonhui - Carnival Date**

\---

Soonyoung narrows his eyes at the rows of balloons and then the darts in his hand.

Either those balloons are made of steel or these darts are dull at the ends— _ouch_ , okay, the balloons are made of steel.

“You have three more throws!” the cheerful game operator says, and her voice sounds mocking in Soonyoung’s ears.

He looks down at his remaining three darts and then up to the large cat plush, dangling at the number one prize spot.

Soonyoung brought his boyfriend Junhui to the carnival on a spontaneous date. The carnival is only in town for another weekend, and it wasn’t like they were going to study on a Saturday night.

The carnival is a blast to the past with bumper cars, funnel cake and game stalls. They ran around the fairgrounds like children again with their mouths sticky with cotton candy and their hair windswept from the swing ride.

Walking around the brightly lit carnival games, Junhui looked up and exclaimed: _That cat is super cute!_

Soonyoung looked the fluffy cat plush then at his boyfriend’s sparkling eyes and decided he was going to get it. His first attempt at the balloon darts was a pitiful failure, and Junhui insisted that the little slinky toy they received was enough.

They left the game and wandered around some more, but Soonyoung doesn’t make decisions half-heartedly.

He asked Junhui to buy food and did his most sheepish smile, admitting he was hungry. Junhui skipped off to the food stalls without any suspicions, and Soonyoung went on his mission.

Operation: Acquire Cat Plush.

Three games in and a few thousand won poorer, Soonyoung is no closer to the cat plush than he was the first game.

He closes one eye and aims for the balloon covered board. One, the dart embeds itself in between two balloons. Soonyoung breathes out deeply. Two, the dart hits the board and falls to the ground. Soonyoung almost curses but bites his tongue when a couple of little kids run by. Three, the dart _bounces off the balloon?_

“Alright, this game is rigged!” Soonyoung groans loudly. He looks to the game operator with his best puppy dog eyes. “I have three slinkies. Do you think I can trade up? Please?”

“We can’t do that,” the game operator says, looking a little apologetic.

“Please?” Soonyoung wheedles. “I really just want the cat plush. How about this! I’ll pay for it?”

“We don’t sell prizes,” she says, and Soonyoung leans on the table with his best pout.

“It’s for my boyfriend. I—I just want to make him happy tonight,” Soonyoung says sincerely. He bats his eyes at her. “Please, noona?”

Sighing, the operator looks around sneakily. She points to the prize board and says, “The most I can do is switch you to the third prize.”

The third prize is a little hamster plush. Soonyoung bites his lip. It’s not exactly what he wanted, but it’s better than presenting Junhui with three _more_ slinky toys.

“Thank you, noona!” Soonyoung cheers sweetly. She smiles in embarrassment but goes to pull down one of the hamster plushies. He takes the plush from her gently. “Hopefully this makes his night, but you’ve definitely made my night!”

“That kind of sweet talk will get you anywhere, kid,” she laughs, waving as he runs off.

Soonyoung spots Junhui wondering around the food stalls, still deciding what to buy. He looks down at the little hamster plush and sighs. It’s—it’s something right? He hides the plush behind his back and walks forward.

Putting on his best smile, Soonyoung sidles up to Junhui. His poor boyfriend jumps at the sudden appearance.

“Soonyoung!” Junhui exclaims, laughing as he staggers away. “Don’t! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Soonyoung says in a singsong tone. He clenches the plushie and breathes in, pushing aside his disappointment. Soonyoung pulls the plush out from behind him and breathes out. “Forgive me?”

Junhui looks down at the little hamster plushie in wide-eyed shock and his lips are almost a perfect o.

“Oh my goodness! So cute!” Junhui exclaims. He grabs at the hamster and hugs it close to his chest. “Is this what you were trying to get this entire time?”

“Uh, well, I wanted to get you that one cat plushie, but I mean,” Soonyoung stutters. The disappointment settles onto his shoulders heavy and upsetting. He laughs as brightly as he can manage. “This one is cute too, right?”

“It’s even cuter,” Junhui answers.

Soonyoung can only smile back. Of course, Junhui would say that.

“He looks like you!” Junhui continues, kissing the top of the hamster plush. “It’s like I can put you in my pocket now.”

Soonyoung blinks. Oh. His face flushes pleasantly.

“Hmm, well, he doesn’t like to scare me unlike a certain someone,” Junhui says thoughtfully. He looks down at the hamster plush with a mischievous smile. “I might like you a little more than Soonyoungie.”

“What?” Soonyoung whines. He pulls Junhui into a hug and rocks them back and forth. “Junnie! But I love you! I _got_ you that plushie!”

“Hug me some more and I’ll consider it,” Junhui says.

“I won’t ever let go,” Soonyoung warns, leaning back to look his boyfriend in the eye.

“Then don’t,” Junhui answers. He leans over and kisses the top of Soonyoung’s head. At Soonyoung’s bemused expression, Junhui holds up the hamster plushie. “Now you two are even. Both of you got a kiss.”

Impulsively, Soonyoung leads Junhui behind the food stall. Junhui makes a noise of confusion but he lets his boyfriend maneuver him away from the crowd. Without even fully stopping, Soonyoung pulls Junhui into a kiss and then another and then another.

“I hope I’m the only one who gets these kinds of kisses,” Soonyoung whispers against the other’s lips.

“Kiss me some more and I’ll consider it,” Junhui says with a teasing smile, and Soonyoung does just that.

\---

(Kwon Soonyoung loves Wen Junhui.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA this is so late. It's been 2 months since jun's bday. I got stuck on chp 4 and kept writing the rest so imma just upload what i have lol


	5. Wonhui - Bookstore Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui takes Wonwoo to a bookstore for a date!

**Wonhui - Bookstore Date**

\---

Wonwoo hasn’t been to a bookstore in forever.

The convenience of the internet means he carries around a bookstore in the palm of his hand. There are very few titles Wonwoo can’t find online, and if he can’t read them online, he can buy them online to be shipped right to his apartment.

Even so, he couldn’t help but feel a little touched when Junhui suggested they go to a bookstore for their next date.

“I thought we could do something that you enjoy.”

At the time, Wonwoo merely nodded, but to be honest, he would enjoy doing anything with Junhui. His boyfriend had a knack of making everything fun. Wonwoo has been surprised again and again at the activities he ended up enjoying from building flower crowns to hunting for Chinese restaurants.

Arriving at their destination, Wonwoo is a little surprised. The bookstore is squeezed between a clothing boutique and a furniture store. The paint peeling window frame and the rusted bell above the door makes it seem a little out of place—like it’s a little slice of history preserved in modern times.

He loves it.

The large window is piled high with books and a couple small potted plants are perched on top. Peeking into the store through the gaps, Wonwoo sees nothing but rows of bookshelves. It looks so cozy like it could be run by someone’s grandparents.

“Let’s go in!” Junhui urges, tugging Wonwoo towards the door. The rusted bell still jingled charmingly and the ancient door swung open without a sound. “I knew you’d like it!”

There’s no one at the tiny cashier, but Wonwoo thinks he hears someone moving around in the back. Looking up, Wonwoo stares in awe at the ceiling mobile. The nine planets revolve the large cartoonish sun with little stars cut outs, hanging from the rods. He feels like he’s stepped into a magic bookshop.

“What do you think?” Junhui asks eagerly. Wonwoo watches the slivers of light frame the other’s eyes, and he thinks it’s not the bookshop that was magical.

“You talk as though you own this store,” Wonwoo says in amusement.

“I spent a long time looking for date spot that wasn’t food related,” Junhui says.

“Super proud of you,” Wonwoo teases.

“How mean,” Junhui pouts, but the smile comes back quickly. “You know? They have this section called _Miscellaneous Information On Everything_! I thought you might like something like that.”

“Lead away,” Wonwoo says. He follows Junhui’s quick steps towards the back of the bookstore. For a tiny store, the shelves are well placed to maximize space, and Wonwoo feels like he could wander around here for hours.

“Here!” Junhui says, presenting the said section with wiggling fingers.

This section isn’t organized at all with the pile starting from the floor. Even so, there’s a charm to it like they’re going to dig for treasure. Wonwoo grabs a random book off the top of the pile and reads the title out loud.

“ _Position of the Day, Sex Every Day in Every Way_ ,” Wonwoo reads with raised eyebrows. “Well, I mean it is miscellaneous information on _everything_ so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I—could you _not_ read that out loud?” Junhui gasps. He wrestles the book out of Wonwoo’s hands and flings it back on the pile— _hey, I was kind of interested_. Junhui clears his throat and picks up a different book. “What about something like—”

“ _The Book of Kinks: Beyond the Missionary Position_ ,” Wonwoo asks, reading off the cover. Junhui flushes and puts the book down. “Is that what you read when I'm not home?" 

“Uh—I, uh, okay that wasn’t,” Junhui sputters. He hides his face in his hands. “Whoa, I’m like really embarrassed right now.”

Wonwoo bites back a laugh. Junhui’s ears and neck are completely red. For someone enjoys experimenting in bed, Junhui gets embarrassed so easily. It’s a little baffling and endearing.

He’s tempted to continue teasing his poor boyfriend, but Wonwoo might be left with a sulking and petulant Junhui for the rest of the day. While Junhui in any capacity is cute, Wonwoo would rather have cuddly Junhui today. While he’d never admit this out loud, Wonwoo likes the way Junhui showers him with affection both through words and through touch.

“ _The 38 th Parallel_, _Hollywood Horror_ , _The Crusade of 1101, Saving Capitalism_ ,” Wonwoo reads, picking out visible titles. With each random title, Junhui peeks out of his little self-made shield. Wonwoo leans over a stack and picks up a large book. “ _Grimms’ Fairy Tales_.”

“Fairy tales?” Junhui asks enthusiastically.

“You want to read some?” Wonwoo asks, holding up the thick volume. The book is old and very well read. Wonwoo flips to a dog-eared page: _Clever Hans_.

“They have this bench we can sit on so you’re not carrying this huge book,” Junhui says, tugging Wonwoo back towards the front of the store. The bench is a tiny thing wedged in between science-fiction and geology, but it’s just enough for them to sit down side by side. “Better! Can’t be working out those arms too much!”

“I’m strong enough to carry a _book_ ,” Wonwoo says wryly.

“It’s not arm day though,” Junhui smiles. He leans his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder. “It’s Jun day!”

“ _Hans’s mother asks_ —” Wonwoo reads.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Junhui whines, but Wonwoo continues the story without any hesitation. “Wonwoo!”

“ _Behave yourself, Hans. Behave myself. Good-bye mother_.”

“Fine,” Junhui concedes after some time. He burrows himself against Wonwoo side and settles in.

Wonwoo smiles and continues his narration. Halfway through the second fairytale, Wonwoo remembers that Grimms’ is a collection of rather, well, grim tales. He frowns. Having a little girl getting eaten by a witch doesn’t really set a quaint date-like atmosphere. Taking a quick glance at his boyfriend, Wonwoo realizes that Junhui isn’t really reading along but rather just listening with his eyes closed.

“— _and she decides to trick the witch into letting her go_ ,” Wonwoo says. He begins fabricating this clever girl who escapes the witch and learns her lesson about being disrespectful to her parents.

Deep in his storytelling, Wonwoo doesn’t realize that Junhui’s eyes open, scanning the page to follow the story. When Junhui snuggles into him more, Wonwoo doesn’t notice the fond but exasperated smile on the other’s face.

Once Wonwoo finishes his story, Junhui leans away from Wonwoo and gives him a knowing look.

“You do realize that I’ve read this before,” Junhui teases.

“Why didn’t—”

“Because that was cute of you,” Junhui interrupts, leaning his entire weight on Wonwoo’s shoulder. They both tilt off the bench a little before Wonwoo finally finds his balance and pushes back to keep Junhui from shoving them both off. “It’s cute how you think I can’t deal with disturbing fairytales. I’m not a child, you know?”

“Fine, the witch eats her,” Wonwoo says deadpan. “The cannibalistic witch cooks and eats the disobedient little girl.”

“That’s one way to ruin the mood,” Junhui pouts.

“I thought you could deal with disturbing fairytales,” Wonwoo says as emotionless as possible, but his boyfriend’s offended look has him smiling in no time. “Aw, is the child upset?”

“No!”

“Of course not,” Wonwoo concedes. He lets Junhui tickle him off the bench because, well—

\---

(Jeon Wonwoo loves Wen Junhui.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually adore this?? 'cause i would LOVE to have a bookstore date ;;;; this is kinda my ideal date...go to a bookstore, check out books together, read until we're hungry, buy one or two and then head off to a cafe to read and drink coffee together. 
> 
> LOL anyways.


	6. Junhoon - Cat Cafe Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui drags Jihoon to a cat cafe.

Junhoon **\- Cat Cafe Date**

\---

Jihoon doesn’t consider himself an animal person. He doesn’t dislike animals, but he doesn’t think animals particularly like him.

When his boyfriend drags him to a cat café one afternoon, Jihoon expects to spend the entire time watching Junhui chase around cats. He doesn’t expect the cats to surround _him_ in a weird little ritual circle.

It’s quite adorable. Even with Junhui taking hundreds of photos, Jihoon wouldn’t have minded chilling in this circle of cats, but Junhui is cooing loudly, attracting the eyes of the other café goers.

And _that_ is embarrassing.

“Can you not?” Jihoon asks. His tone is a little harsher than he means, but Junhui doesn’t seem any bit intimidated. In fact, his boyfriend giggles and snaps another picture.

“They have you surrounded!” Junhui laughs, making a little circle motion with his pointer finger. “There’s no escape!”

“I can just stand up and leave—”

And the universe decides to spite him—or rather a tiny little kitten with the largest eyes and quietest mewl decides to amble into his lap.

“There’s no escape,” Junhui repeats in a singsong tone. He kneels down just outside the circle of cats and slowly moves to pet the gray shorthair. The cat ducks her head down and gives Junhui an appraising look before slowly raising her head again. Junhui seems to be holding his breath as his fingertips skim her fur. “I think she likes me!”

“Keep your friends close but your enemies closer,” Jihoon shrugs. He looks down at the little kitten. The kitten mewls, staring at him with those shiny eyes, and Jihoon gives in, stroking his back slowly.

“Are you saying she regards me as an enemy?” Junhui asks with a bemused smile. “What do you call the little guy then?”

“He is an avenger and will one day take the throne from me,” Jihoon says.

“You’ve been watching too much anime,” Junhui says.

“You maxed out _my_ phone storage with selfies,” Jihoon shoots back.

“Well, if you’re the king, does that make me your queen or your consort?” Junhui asks, ignoring his boyfriend’s statement completely.

“You’re the royal guard I’m seeing in secret,” Jihoon says deadpan.

“Oooh, scandalous!” Junhui says with a wink. “I’d look good in those uniforms though.”

“He binges historical Chinese dramas that are hundreds of episodes long and he accuses _me_ of watching too much anime,” Jihoon laments to the kitten in his lap. The kitten mewls in sympathy. “I’m glad you agree.”

“Am I being slandered?” Junhui gasps.

“Not at all,” Jihoon says. He exchanges looks with the kitten. Looking up at Junhui, the kitten meows in the tiniest voice of agreement.

“You know, for someone who said that animals don't like him,” Junhui frowns, squinting at Jihoon. The cat Junhui is petting escapes underneath his hand and settles herself next to Jihoon’s thigh. “The cats seem to like you a _lot_.”

“What can you say—hey, Moon Junhwi, don’t lie down on the floor!” Jihoon scolds. Junhui ignores his boyfriend and sprawls himself on the floor in front of Jihoon’s lap. “It’s dirty!”

“But the cats come to you!” Junhui whines, rolling over onto his back and staring up at Jihoon. “If I lie here, they’ll come to me too!”

“And you’re helping them sweep the floor with your shirt,” Jihoon says.

“I’m such a nice customer,” Junhui replies with a cheeky smile. A ginger haired cat shimmies next to Junhui and settles next to his elbow. “You see! You’re like a cat whisperer!”

“A what?” Jihoon asks incredulously.

“A cat whisperer!” Junhui repeats. He glances back up at Jihoon with urgency. “It’s like you can talk to cats!”

“I think you talk to cats much more than I do,” Jihoon says as Junhui starts cooing and baby talking the cat next to him.

“But they _like_ you and they’ll come to you!” Junhui concludes. The ginger haired cat gets up and slowly meanders closer to Jihoon. Junhui raises his arms up towards Jihoon before letting them flop down. “See! You’re a cat whisperer!”

Jihoon stares at his boyfriend all laid out on the floor a little too similarly to a couple of the cats. At the lack of reaction, Junhui rolls onto his stomach and props himself up on his arms. Jihoon watches his boyfriend tilt his head in question, and he thinks he can see a cat do something similar in his peripheral. Cute.

“I guess I am,” Jihoon shrugs. He reaches out and pets Junhui’s hair, making sure to scratch behind the ears. Junhui’s happy little smile makes Jihoon oddly embarrassed, but not enough to stop.

The kitten mewls sadly, and they both look to his lap.

“I’m sorry!” Junhui coos, petting the kitten gently. “I took away your head pats!”

Trying to stabilize the kitten on his lap, Jihoon goes to move his hand away only for Junhui to give him a stern pout. He slowly reaches back and continues running his fingers through Junhui’s hair. Satisfied, his boyfriend gives him a toothy smile before going back to cooing over the kitten.

Continuing to pet Junhui’s hair, Jihoon hides his laugh with a loud cough. He guesses he is a cat whisperer.

\---

(Lee Jihoon loves Wen Junhui.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's it for now. lol i guess i'll mass upload for each line. that was the end of 96line and i'll upload 97line all at once and maknae line all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> 13 drabbles of everyone in love with jun because it's his birthday soon and everyone loves wen junhui. 
> 
> \---
> 
> i'm a little rusty not gonna lie and these are unbeta'ed so like lol if you spot a grammar/spelling error, just hmu. hopefully these shorts get better as i warm up? but if not LOL well i hope you enjoy regardless.


End file.
